kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takatora Kureshima/Soccer World
In the Soccer World, is the leader of Team Genesis who transforms into . History The Golden Fruit Cup Event In this world, the Inves Invasion is no longer present. This Takatora is married with a sick wife, paralleling him with Rosyuo and his queen. Takatora becomes influenced to destroy the other Riders and after learning of Sid's betrayal, slashes him off an elevator pit. He later fights Armored Rider Bravo and Baron with Takatora and Oren both dying in the fight. He is brought back to life by Kouta who shoots down Mars' horse and joins the other Riders to defeat Armored Rider Mars. Arms is Zangetsu Shin's undersuit, which is briefly seen during Zangetsu Shin's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 206 cm *'Rider Weight': 109 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 14.3 t *'Kicking Power': 18.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 24 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.1 seconds is Zangetsu Shin's Yubari King cantaloupe-based default form. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Melon Energy Arms, Zangetsu Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. As expected, the evolution from Melon Arms to Melon Energy Arms has boosted Zangetsu Shin's power, with his punching and kicking power increased exponentially. The only thing that hasn't changed, however, is the jumping height and the maximum running speed. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Zangetsu Shin can throw the 2nd hardest punch and his kicks are the third strongest. His agility stats, however, are about average. This Arms has three finishing attacks. *Genesis Driver finisher: ** : Zangetsu Shin activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps up and hits the target with his kick. **Unnamed Rider Slash: Zangetsu Shin activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. *Sonic Arrow finishers: ** : Zangetsu Shin locks the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target can pierce through their body and slice it into multiple pieces before exploding. Appearances: Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! }} Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons **Arms Weapons ***Sonic Arrow - Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms' personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takatora Kureshima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, his suit actor is . Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' References ru:Такатора Курешима/Мир Футбола Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroes Category:Antivillains